Joining In
by wildkidlexie
Summary: If you can't beat them, join them!


**A/N: This is just something I wrote so I could go to sleep. (Yes, writing lulls me to sleep sometimes.) It's a very try-hard attempted humor, but I doubt it's humor at all, though I hope you get the idea ****a****nd like it, please review. **

"No, and that's final." Ronald Weasley, not in his late thirties, walked quickly to the living room. His teenage daughter practically followed him around the house. Ron looked at her sternly. "No Rose, and that is final. Even years before I told you to stay away from Scorpius Malfoy. I will not tolerate a Malfoy being your date." He knew that it was kind of harsh, but his schoolboy grudges couldn't bear the thought of having a Malfoy in his family.

Rose looked at him pleadingly. "But Dad, you haven't given him a chance!" she protested as she followed Ron into the kitchen. "You have to admit that Scorpius is really a nice boy and he does well in school and he is really respectful…even if you yell at him. Please Dad, why can't we date? It's just one date," she said.

"No," was all Ron answered. Rose pouted Ron sighed heavily. "There are a lot of reasons why I don't want you to go along with that Malfoy boy." Rose was about to speak when Ron interrupted her. "Yet I don't want to speak of those reasons. Now I want you to quietly go to your room. Read some books. There are a lot of things I still have to do." He smiled at Rose. "Don't worry, you'll find a better man," he assured her.

Rose didn't reply. She stomped up her room. She couldn't believe that her father would be so closed minded about her dating Scorpius. Her mother didn't mind much, but she always advised her to ask her father's opinion first, which is a downright _no _without any further explanation. Rose knew though that her father and Scorpius's father used to bicker, but that was all too long ago.

"Rosie!" Rose could tell who owned that voice even if there five million people in the room. She looked out the window and saw Scorpius. "Come down here for a moment. I have a favor to ask you," he said. Rose looked behind her to make sure her father wasn't there. She smiled and locked the room then used to window and the tree outside to get to Scorpius. Scorpius smiled at Rose. He thrust a box into her hands. Rose raised an eyebrow. "It's Mum's birthday tomorrow and I didn't want her to see it. Can you keep it for me?" he asked.

Rose nodded without a second thought, "Sure," she replied. "What's in it?"

"A sweater," replied Scorpius.

Rose turned and went into the house. She placed the box on the top most part of the shelf in the living room so no one could see it. She went back out to see Scorpius. She had missed him all throughout the summer since she was forbidden to see him.

Scorpius looked at Rose for a moment, then turned and saw Ron's car parked by the driveway. "Isn't that a car? I've never even touched one before. It's bloody amazing that your parents are into the Muggle side. Mine aren't." Rose could hear a tone of sadness in his voice. She smiled and pulled Scorpius's shirt. "Hey, wait! Where are we going?" asked Scorpius as Rose dragged him towards the car.

"I'm going to show you how it works," she said in an as-a-matter-of-fact way. She smiled and showed Scorpius the car keys and where it was supposed to go. The engine started when Rose turned the keys. "See? It's easy," said Rose. Scorpius looked very much amazed at this. "You try," said Rose, stopping the engine and giving him the car keys.

Because of excitement and without further hesitation, Scorpius pushed in the keys and turned it like Rose did. Only, he did not get the same results. A loud bang was heard and the next thing they knew, smoke was coming out from the engine in front of the car.

"I SAW THAT SCORPIUS MALFOY!" The two young teenagers froze. They slowly looked about and saw Ron looking very furious. "Out! Out from this house!" growled Ron. Ron shot a deadly look at his daughter, then back at Scorpius who had stopped running. "That's what's wrong with you Malfoys! Blowing everything Muggle up just to prove yourselves."

"I didn't mean to, Mr. Weasley," said Scorpius quickly. "I…I…"

"GO AWAY!"

Rose grabbed Ron's hand. "Let's go inside, Daddy and I'll make you a nice cup of tea." She pulled her father into the house without looking back at Scorpius any longer. She sat her father on the couch and went to the kitchen. "That was so childish, Daddy, yelling and getting all worked up at Scorpius like that! You should be ashamed of yourself," she said as she made some tea for her father to calm down. She always does this every time Ron felt upset.

"That's why you ought not to be with a Malfoy," said Ron grudgingly.

"Give him a chance before you judge him," Rose countered.

Before Ron could reply, Hermione came into the room. "Oh, you're so wonderful, Ronald!" she said excitedly. Her eyes dazzled with so much joy. She gave Ron a tight hug. "You are rally the best husband there is. You are very sweet and I love you!" Hermione gave hi a kiss on the forehead. "I thought you have forgotten about it again!" she said.

"Forgot what?" asked Ron.

Hermione grinned at him. "Don't pretend you don't know, Ron." She held up a very nice sweater in front of Ron's eyes. "You got me this for our anniversary, didn't you? Oh it's so wonderful!" She kissed Ron on the forehead. "I'm going to make you a very nice dinner tonight since you've finally remembered something about us getting married." Hermione danced into the kitchen as Ron turned pale.

"Rose, did you get a sweater for your mother?" he asked his daughter as Rose came out with some tea. Rose shook her head. Ron looked very nervous. "Then who's was that?" he asked.

Rose looked at him. "Scorpius's," she simply replied.

"Scorpius Malfoy?" said Ron frantically. "How come it's in here?"

"He asked me to keep it for him since he didn't want his mother to see it and he was planning to give that sweatshirt to his mother tomorrow, since it's her birthday," Rose explained calmly as she poured a cup of tea for Ron who didn't seem to be listening to her at all. He looked blankly at Rose. "Daddy, are you all right?" Rose asked.

Ron bit his nail and shrugged. "I can't take that sweater back. You Mum looked so happy to see it and I can't bear tell her that I've actually forgotten out anniversary." He sank on his couch and coked his head. "What am I going to do, Rose?" he asked, panic was written clearly all over his eyes as he ran through a series of possible answers in his head.

"I have an idea," Rose said cheerfully.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"See, my dad bought this really nice pair of earrings for your mother and it's Charmed with luck too, Daddy did it." Scorpius looked at Ron uncertainly for a moment before turning back to Rose. "See? I told you Daddy likes you. He just doesn't know how to express it," she explained as she helped Scorpius wrap his new gift.

"Sometimes I don't get your father," muttered Scorpius.

Ron looked at the pair as Rose helped Scorpius's wrap his present. He could clearly tell that she was totally in love with the boy. By the looks of Scorpius's face, it wasn't unrequited love because he had those equally dreamy eyes as Rose had. He stayed silent for a moment as he observed the two. He couldn't possibly imagine a Weasley joining the Malfoy family or vice versa, but…

"So when are you taking her out?" Ron suddenly asked the very stunned Scorpius Malfoy. _If you can't beat them, join them. _


End file.
